


No Fate

by sabaceanbabe



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2009, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You may believe your fate is carved in stone, but stone can be broken...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhoboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/gifts).



> [](http://festivids.livejournal.com/profile)[**festivids**](http://festivids.livejournal.com/) have been revealed and so now I'm free to post this here. I'm so happy with the way this vid turned out. I tripped over the perfect song for an FF vid (or at least, half of the perfect song, so I ditched the parts that didn't fit the story I wanted to tell) and here we are. This whole thing was a FANTASTIC experience and I will do it again in a heartbeat.

_**Flash Forward vid: No Fate**_  
Title: No Fate  
Song: The Warning (edited)  
Artist: Nine Inch Nails  
Vidder: me :)  
Betas: [](http://arathesane.livejournal.com/profile)[**arathesane**](http://arathesane.livejournal.com/) , [](http://rodlox.livejournal.com/profile)[**rodlox**](http://rodlox.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://fahrbotdrusilla.livejournal.com/profile)[**fahrbotdrusilla**](http://fahrbotdrusilla.livejournal.com/)  
Recipient: [](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/profile)[**rhoboat**](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/)  
Focus: Demetri Noh with a side of Al Gough  
Download links (right click and save as): [47mb avi file](http://c0086312.cdn.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/FF%20-%20No%20Fate%20HQ.avi) or [15mb wmv file](http://c0086312.cdn.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/FF%20-%20No%20Fate.wmv)  
Vidder Notes: [](http://festivids.livejournal.com/profile)[**festivids**](http://festivids.livejournal.com/) have been revealed and so now I'm free to post this here. I'm so happy with the way this vid turned out. I tripped over the perfect song for an FF vid (or at least, half of the perfect song, so I ditched the parts that didn't fit the story I wanted to tell) and here we are. This whole thing was a FANTASTIC experience and I will do it again in a heartbeat.

The Warning by Nine Inch Nails

Some say it was a warning  
Some say it was a sign  
I was standing right there  
When it came down from the sky  
The way it spoke to us  
You felt it from inside  
Said it was up to us  
Up to us to decide

[You've become violent  
The keeper of this host  
We've been watching you with all of our eyes  
And what you seem to value most  
"So much potential" or so we used to say  
Your greed, self-importance and your arrogance  
You piss it all away

We heard a cry  
We've come to intervene  
You will change your ways and you will make amends  
Or we will wipe this place clean]

Your time is tick-tick-ticking away


End file.
